When Cthulhu Calls Me
by Mr. Five
Summary: In the dephts of the see a Elder God sleeps, until one day he is aroused by a calling. A baby sends out this calling unwittedly and has earned the privledge when the time comes to be a mate forhim, but must face obstacles to obey the call of Cthulhu YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Copyright, no I don't own H.P. Lovecraft's intellectual properties I am just using them as the subject to get yaoi fans off in this non-profit piece, so yeah go bother someone else with litigation.

When Cthulhu Calls Me

Chapter One – Journal Writings.

I was a young twelve year old boy, bright blue eyes that were as deep as the sea and light brown hair. It grew long when I was young and I had to tie it back, I remember my father telling me to have it cut but it was so long and soft especially since I washed it every day that I couldn't help but keep it. I would tuck the long end down the back of my shirt my father was none the wiser, but in truth as I got older I realized he humored my deception and I will always honor his parenting for that. Laying back I could just imagine that night as if it happened only yesterday, I was by the docks of the town I grew up and I was walking around just viewing the beautiful ocean. As the moon reflected off its black endless waters, I was content until some of the other boys came; Big Roy and his boys would often bully me after school because they were sore at me for telling the teacher on them one time. Since then the teacher had it in for them so to pay me back Big Roy pushed me into the waters and I sank.

I wasn't sure what the boys did after pushing me in at that time but I heard later that they got help telling the officials I fell in, I never told anyone what really happened in fear of being bullied more brutally. That water was cold chilling and I felt death close to hand, but I wasn't dead I just sank deeper and deeper it wasn't till I felt the floor of the coast land under the sea that I felt a chill in my heart. It was hallow and seethed at my soul, I felt my blood run cold and it seemed to solidify in my veins. Terror and some supreme revelation of dread drowned me in that water and as I was struck frozen in place I remembered feeling off centred then as if I was shot from a cannon I without any effort or will of my own was thrown into darker depts. The way was unhindered for me but the chilling waters caused my whole being to shake and shudder, I remembered praying for salvation when I would meet my end.

The whole sea made me blind as the waters became completely black and all I could do was allow myself to feel the pressure as the water gentle squeezed me through its non-solid form to my destination. I felt myself being let down gentle onto hard stone I dared not open my eyes; I kept them closed as I shivered in place unable to breathe yet I didn't need to, some power allowed my air that I kept in my lungs to sustain me for as long as it pleased. Strong slippery webbed hands grabbed me from either side of myself, I remember even today wishing and praying that I could have gone through that whole experience without that fear. The fear instilled in my heart and mind by the feeling of those monstrous hands.

Being dragged upwards a bit my feet lifted from the stone I was taken to somewhere that brought my whole form to shake. It wasn't the water for its coldness brought me to a death like numbness that paralysed my whole body it was the dark hold on my heart. That sang to me in a language placed in me before I was even born through my genetic forefathers I remember and curse its lineage. I could've died if that same curse hadn't made me immune to its mind squeezing presence. Soon as I felt like screaming from the assault my mind and body had endured the hands let me go, and I remember falling. It was a slow and gentle fall and when I landed it was a hard place. It wasn't slimed covered but it had a sudden acceptance that my body was compelled to accept. It was like the entirety of the place I was laying on was covered in an aura that had a depraved essence that robbed me of my innocence and childlike hope that the church put in my soul. Now it was rewriting me and compelling me to submit, it was so high in its call that I broke down even before its demands were made and when it was made the change had finished. I was human yet I was allowed to be more, I was tied to whatever power I was laying on, it was power, it was pure evil, it was corruption, it was all things that the world dreaded, it was in essence the worlds end, but it wanted only me.

I only was gifted, some promise I made before, a forgotten promise but one I now remember. When I was twelve it drove me to tears as I was a baby just born and my mother was holding me gentle, I was on a ship; me, my mother, and my birth father although my adoptive father wasn't blood related I loved him as though he was then the sea swallowed the ship. Those no inside the ship, I was one of them were taken by shadows in the water. Oh God the blood and the entrails floated around as the shadows consumed them and my parents. Then a giant being one of immense size bearing resemblance to the shadows consumed the ship and I was left in the water to die. As the water filled my newborn lungs I remember my infant mind was able to comprehend sorrow a sorrow as dark as any evil no matter how old had. That saved me, for the same power that prevented me from drowning when I was twelve allowed me life when I was an infant. It seemed to compel the giant being in the water to save me from my fate; its followers brought me out of the water, dried me off, took care of my newborn needs and in the night placed me in a warm basket.

The basket was filled with warm coverings and with the basket a note and an artifact of pure gold. The basket was left on a doorstep of a pre-chosen family. A knock was placed on the door and then the ones who saved me were gone out of my life and I was embraced by a loving mother and father. Needs taken care of by gold left monthly on their doorstep with a note with the same caution, 'take care of this child and be rewarded, harm him and suffer for eternity', the note never bother my adoptive parents. They genuinely loved me and took care of me and when they died they left me with such a feeling of hope and love for all, they were special people especially to me. I felt all those memories inside of me as I lay there dead but in a metaphorical sense taking in what I could never could normally. It was then that I grew accustomed to this feeling and I felt a need to explore the thing I was on, I crawled on all fours and felt with my hands its surface. It had indents, texture, and ends that were familiar to me yet foreign in so many ways. I could say it confused me for many years what it was, but a big clue brought me to a shaken mess when I found out the thing I was crawling on was alive.

A giant tentacle feeling limb reached out and picked me up from its form and moved me some ways towards it, I was scared beyond the capability to think or comprehend what was happening. Then I was placed in another placed on the beings form that felt similar to what I was laying on before but there were uncountable amount of giant tentacles that touched me all over. On the chest, back, and legs it teased and caressed me it still frightened me and I curled up like a scared child hiding from an imaginary terror. My human instincts were numbed down and a part of me which always accepted the evil that was around me was let free and I accepted my position. My eyes still closed I sat up and interacted with the being, I played with the tentacles, touched them, petted them and I could tell that even though that eyes on me and this being were confused they were happy. I didn't know what for but I could tell even though I was in the presence of evil this evil had a sort of love for me in its way, it was primal and instinctual but it placed me on an affectionate placed that was for me alone. Nothing else in this beings existence had as much importance as me and it made me feel a sense of completion and it made me wanting.

A sense of arousal was stirred in my maturing body; the being took it as a need and it satisfied it, stimulating me body the many tentacles teased and caressed me as one made a deliberate attempt on my cock. It wrapped around it and then in the first time of my life my body was pleased sexually. That release made was the final straw and my body gave out completely, I awoke later it was morning and I was in a hospital bed. I was told later by the doctor that I washed up on shore near the morning and slept most of the day, I returned home after a day of observation. My parents knew the bullies had something to do with it, and were going to the police about it but as if on cue we received news that the boys that reported me going into the water had disappeared. Of course my parents as for the others in our town naively thought they ran away, but I knew better, I suspected much but it wasn't confirmed until the summer ended and Big Roy came back. He was silent and better behaved than before and was questioned of course of it all, I kept my mouth shut about it so he was let alone about it accept for the rumors and whispers about him.

He avoided me at school even though I wasn't seeking him out he wasn't until after school as I was walking home he pulled me aside on my route and told me some things. I believed every word even then without a doubt it just rang true in my soul, I was told that he was punished along with his friends. His friends were fed to the deep ones but Roy was given the gift of Dagon and was something more than he was before. He was a deep one but could become human anytime he pleased he was no longer the bully I feared before he was now supposedly my body guard. Roy was charged by the old god Cthulhu to watch and protect me until I heard his call. Once I did I could join him in the city of R'lyeh to be his when he would come with me at his side to take the world as is his right. In truth I was a little scared but it made me feel happy mostly, I couldn't believe how I was gifted to be mated to an Elder God. Roy told me the whole lore behind Cthulhu and made it clear that Roy was at my disposal as if I was Cthulhu himself. Boy I remember being reminded on how Cthulhu masturbated me that night that I couldn't help but explore the option of Roy pleasuring me, Roy told me that sex wasn't an exclusive right Cthulhu demanded of me, so as long as I wanted it I could have it from anyone. So I indulged in Roy I went home first as to not worry my parents, and not wanting them to worry about me being with, so I lied and told them I was going out until dinner, mom being the worrier told me to stay away from the sea. I agreed and after I changed my clothes I went in the direction of my special place in the woods nearby with Roy following me closely behind.

My special place was a secret of mine it was a beautiful enclosed area in the woods with a little pond like in a fairy tale book. There I would swim and eat a picnic by myself and enjoy the solitude. There I brought Roy one there I took off my clothes and laid back on the soft grass Roy taking cue undressed but with a nervous expression on his face. I asked what was wrong and he said the reason he bullied me before was because he secretly liked me in a sexual way and was just acting out from it. Roy was almost crying when he told me how ashamed he was that he almost killed me and was accepting of his punishment from the deep ones but he was happy to be given the chance to protect me and to have that moment where he could show me how much he means to him. That moved me to tears he had just removed his clothes and was next to me comforting me in those big strong arms of his. Roy was always the giant in our town, muscled, with a manly burnet hair style and mature face. His brown eyes had hurt in them then when he saw me crying I couldn't help but kiss him and he deepened it. I was shivering all over as he kissed every part of me and was moaning when he put my penis in his mouth. He swallowed all of the semen that came from my boyish sized penis; I remember being a little embarrassed seeing his manly cock. Roy told me he was actually smaller than I was before he became a deep one. That made me feel better and being the curious one I asked if I could see him change before we went any further. Roy obliged but warned me if he didn't like it just tell him to change back, but once those black blue scales started forming on his swelling muscles I couldn't help but grip my penis and enjoy the sight. It happened from the back working its way front ways it looked painful but Roy didn't really show pain until the face as it his became fishlike but with spiky fins going around his head. His hair fell out in junks during the transformation but I didn't mind what it led to, I guess my experience with Cthulhu a couple of days ago made me immune to the terror of his kind. In my eyes Roy just became a beefed up fish man with sharp shiny teeth and those same brown eyes only bigger and wider.

I held out my arms and welcomed his scaly body to touch mine he was careful when he was in contact with me because his body had some horns on them and he didn't want to cut me, I was new to it but Roy seemed knowing enough to show me the wonders of sex. He put me on my stomach and I felt his hard cock enter me, it only hurt when it stretched the opening of my ass but as it slid in I grew to accept it in seconds. Then he slowly and firmly thrust in and out of me, I remember feeling his rough scaled testacle's kept hitting mine making me grow in pleasure. It continued until he ejaculated inside of me his semen was nearly simultaneously shot out of my bowels by my own orgasm. I nearly passed out he changed back and spooned with me for some time but dinner time was coming so I kissed him and we bathed in the pond he dried me off with his clothes saying it was more important that I didn't look like I lied about going near the coast when I went home then him going home dry.

I kissed him again for being such a sweetheart. He changed into his damp clothes and walked me home; we parted some ways away because he didn't want my parents seeing me with him in case they start asking questions. We parted but every day since then we've been together in one way or another for many years. Until I was eighteen and he and I left for college, we were roommates in a campus with a great ocean view. I place I choose for its location rather than its resources, and I was happy to have my body guard with me, well I suppose I should quit writing in you journal I have to help Roy unpack. He may be my bodyguard but he doesn't have to be my slave, from Jose Albercott until next time journal of mine, and P.S. in case you're reading this Roy and I know you are you had better follow me into our shower right now and sex me up and you had better change. I like it when you stick that fish man cock inside of me, now quit reading it and fuck me right now!

…to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright, no I don't own H.P. Lovecraft's intellectual properties I am just using them as the subject to get yaoi fans off in this non-profit piece, so yeah go bother someone else with litigation.

When Cthulhu Calls Me

Chapter Two – College

I decided when I signed up for college to be a Marine Biologist, so I can keep close to the water. I have been at college for three weeks. Since that time I have found I a little bit more about myself and the world around me, for instance the Deep Ones have taken to visit me when I go to the beach. I go at night to avoid witnesses and found a secluded spot thanks to Roy who usually takes a midnight swim.  
>The first time I went to the beach at night Roy led me out there, I expected a love session but I found about half a dozen deep ones standing in the water near the shore. They looked intently at me and I was somewhat scared. It wasn't a horrific scare, I have actually accepted them and grown to see them as normal as the people I spend time with everyday. It was a child like fear, a shyness to new people, I was shy to normal people too and I guess they were no different.<p>

I blushed and was half hiding behind Roy who was just in a t-shirt and shorts, I could tell I was looking foolish and I was fearing they'd think I was being immature. Roy didn't see it that way apparently he waved for the deep ones to come onto the beach as he turned to me and looked at me as I hung my head, ashamed of my own insecurities.

Roy told me that the Deep Ones understand how I felt. Telling me that they know I am human in many ways and they consider me one of their own. They just want to get to see me once in awhile and spend time with me like they would with their own friends and family. Roy went on to say I was kinda like a brother to them, their Cthulhu and Dagon marked me as their own. Once I was accepted into their folds I was instantly family to them.

I felt a little reassured by that I looked at the Deep Ones who sat on the beach talking amongst themselves in some grunts and growls. Wanting to be one of family in a way I went with Roy over to them but I held his hand tightly. I was a little nervous seeing them look up at me and I felt a little left out when they spoke to me in their underwater language.

Roy however translated saying they said to quote "hi", I returned the salutation and I sat down next to Roy as the six Deep Ones looked at me, I could tell they were also a bit nervous. I guess when your in the graces of ones deity you kinda lose some touch with the common flock. Forcing I smile I asked how was Cthulhu, Dagon, and Hydra were doing.

One responded in a tone that even though I didn't understand the language I saw it was a casual tone which made me comfortable. Roy translated saying Cthulhu is still asleep but doing well, he misses me and sends his never ending graces, which I took for his way of saying he sends his love. Dagon and Mother Hydra are also doing well they are eating well, the tribes along the Pacific are good followers and feed them nicely.

Being curious I decided to use this opportunity to ask some questions, so I asked them if they only ate humans? One responded that humans were actually their less eaten specimen as they are actually quite bitter but they do fill one up better than the more preferable sea life. The Deep Ones have gotten use to the water life that any non-sea food items just didn't taste quite right, but if one was hungry enough like Cthulhu after a long sleep would eagerly enjoy a quick filling meal.  
>I then asked why Cthulhu choose me to be the one to be his 'mate' as I put it finding the term life-partner to be a word that didn't quite describe what I was to him. The Old Ones looked at one another and then said in a somewhat confused growling tone which Roy translated for me and I quote, "they are surprised no one told you. They figured you'd already knew, as did I for a matter at that", I found the answer a little condescending but it oddly made me feel happy. I felt as though even though I was considered an equal to Cthulhu in most ways I was benefited with being able to be treated as a regular guy.<p>

Giving a happy smile I felt a little better about myself and found my shyness going away completely, snapping out of my happy little dream state I then stated that I didn't and I'd like to know. They simply looked at Roy, I guess they figured since Roy knew the answer as well as them why should they bother having it translated? SO Roy looked at me and said I was what is called a Mkahi. A Mkahi is a spirit of a Elder God like Cthulhu. Only difference from what I could understand the way Roy put it was I am the Mkahi of Cthulhu's desired partner. Like Dagon and Mother Hydra, the only problem was I didn't want to be with Cthulhu.

The way Roy described it made it seem like Cthulhu actually had romantic instincts in him which I found kinda cute. To think a being of absolute evil getting love spurned but still seeking to court someone. The idea made me feel a little giddy, having lost my former fear of him, I have now been given a opportunity to see him as he is personality wise

To me Cthulhu is most likely one of those full of himself kinda guys who think they deserve whoever they want. As Roy continued in my first life I was Kassogtha Cthulhu's sister and and mate. I bore him twin daughters and was by his side until by destruction. During the days before Cthulhu descended to Earth another Elder God who was a rival to Cthulhu destroyed me to get vengeance on him. Yhashtur was the one who did it by piercing my former forms body he ate my essence and managed to escape Cthulhu's wraith.

The truth was the reason Cthulhu doesn't destroy mankind or allows anyone else is because he had predicted that his mate would be reborn a mortal. Wanting his love back with him he decided to live on Earth and once he awakes he will take his mate and rule over the human race. The reason for this is once a Elder One is destroyed it cannot be reincarnated as an Elder God. The only other remaining choice would be either to be reincarnated as a monster, demon, animal, or a human. Sadly my return wasn't in the form that Cthulhu preferred but he still wants me as a mate.

I didn't know what to make of it, I was a reincarnated Elder Goddess and the whole reason this entire world is not destroyed is because I will die and only be able to come back as a human. My feelings were somewhat listless as I sat there in the darkness. Some tension was in the air and one of the Deep Ones suggested we take a swim to break the ice and just have fun. I was a little nervous to go back in the water but Roy made it clear he wasn't going to let me decline. I still had questions but seeing Roy get naked and start to change into the sea Adonis I grew to love more than Roy was when he was a human.

I didn't want to strip naked but I managed to go down to my boxer shorts which was alright with Roy, walking by my side we made it to the waters edge. I looked on and saw in the half-moon light the deep one in the water looking at me, as if waiting for me to touch the water before the revels began. Deciding to force an impulse I walked into the water and kept going then I began to swim out to the others. I felt in lack of a more appropriator or true saying 'a duck in water' going out to them I soon became a subject of fun. Once out there they went under and I couldn't see them anymore, I looked around and even Roy was gone.

I got a little scared then wondering what was going on, then I felt something grab my underwear and pull it down and away from my legs. I tried to grab a hold of them by my feet but they were too fast for me, I gave a irritant sigh. Then they got to the surface one of them was holding my boxers triumphantly in the air. Seeing that goofy faced open mouth smile on his face made me feel like I was being hazed to become 'one of the guys'.

We spent about 20 minutes swimming around, most of which was me trying to get my hand on my underwear. After I got them I grew a bit overexerted and then we went to the grass that was growing at the edge of the beech. Once there we just laid around me letting my undies and self dry, them talking to one another for a bit. Then I felt my groin stir, I got this from looking at the my company, muscles, shimmering in the moonlight, and all with those slippery hard cocks. I felt my arousal grow and my eyes tight enough to start closing around my eyes.

Roy noticed this and came over to me, he was above me and began spreading my legs, I was first hesitant, we were in company after all but as soon as Roy started pushing inside me the others came closer. Two were starting to kiss (in a way) and jerk each other off, one had his cock inches from my face looking at me as if to ask for me to give him a blow job. Feeling Roy's moistened cock stretch me out and send thrills up my legs and into my ass made me my mouth dry so I obliged and wet my thirst with a moist cock. I could only take about an inch in my mouth but managed to take a few more in as I had developed (thanks to Roy) a pretty relaxed gag reflex.

One then mounted the one I was sucking on suddenly then everything got really hot, I then grab anther's cock and started jerking it out of the blue. I guess I just wanted to pleasure as many of them as possible. The other one suddenly went to my right and rub his cock on my open palm, I tightened a grip on it and started jerking it. The last two finished cumming and as soon as they saw the gang bang going on they wanted to join, one took my enlarged cock and sat right on it, it felt as though I was entering a wet half frozen sock. I felt my legs begin to shake and jerk, Roy being the dear that he was grabbed them to prevent me from shaking all over the place. I had my mouth sucking hard on a deliciously cool tasting cock which sent nice sensation into my cheeks (face cheeks). My hands were being moistened and forced to stimulate pulsing hard cocks (which made my dick harder). My cock was being squeezed tightly and rubbed so vigorously, as my prostate was being ass fucked into a near orgasmic state, the one left out in a way I felt kinda bad for.

I gave a look at Roy to kinda give him the idea that I wanted no one out of the fun. Roy is a fantastic reading of my desires he invited the last one out to mount him which he did without hesitation. Then everything started moving as fast as I could handle, my limits being stretched as the thrusting was getting harder and deeper. I felt as through I was a spring in some wonderful machine being stretched and compressed to fit the parts around me, I felt my guts squirm as I felt me hands and arms, stomach, and ass fill with cum. Then I let out my own fluid into a ass which swallowed it down greedily.

After I was in a aftermath daze they withdraw from my body and moved around me, laying close to me and those close to me placed an arm or leg over me and formed a nice little entanglement. My breathing got slower and I guess that was their cue to end the night shortly after I began to get real sleepy Roy turned back into a human and kissed me gently, the others kissed me too and said in their own way "goodbye" which I kinda understood by that sweet sounded tone they made. They waved to me as they went into the water and I weekly waved back with a cum slathered hand. Roy brought our clothes over and took me to the water to wash the cum from my body.

I couldn't say a word or think, the only think I could recollect was how much I loved Roy and getting gang-banged. After Roy dried me off with some towels he brought (not wishing to dry me off with his own clothes) and dried himself he dressed me and dressed himself and carried me on his back. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was in bed with Roy's arms around me, content with the night I fell asleep again.

The next night again we went out to the beach and again we swam and had fun then fucked. The same six Deep Ones and Roy would come to the beach each night during this week to hang out then fuck me like an animal. Feeling their cum inside me makes me so hard no, Roy when you're done reading this please fuck me I am so hot right now please make me into a cum stuffed bitch!

...to be continued.


End file.
